


It's been a while,love

by embertomyflame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embertomyflame/pseuds/embertomyflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kind of love that made Harry want to drown in the media storm that was ‘elounor’ but also to cling to Louis like a raft and fight the storm together because he was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a while,love

Harry was 16 then and 19 now and nothing had changed. He was 16 when he fell in love, faster and easier than anything he had ever experienced. He was 19 now and if anything, every day he fell more and more, deeper and deeper until managements threats were nothing more than grazes on the surface. He lived for Louis and for him and Louis and fought for their relationship more than anything he ever had.

 

He was fine with his life. He went out a lot with Nick, he became firm friends with Nick’s friends, who were older and more _reckless_ than any of his other friends, and god he craved recklessness. He needed to go out and get shitfaced because when his friends dismissed their relationship as over it hurt, but fuck they had a point. Louis was out more and more with Eleanor, management forcing him to take her to the theatre and for meals and for concerts _harry_ wanted to go to. And he sat in their apartment and pined but he didn’t care. His friends didn’t know what Louis looked like when he had just woken up, entangled with Harry and a soft fond look on his face that said “ _make_ _pancakes and a cup of tea for us Haz I love you I love you I love you_ ”. They didn’t know Louis’s favourite colour was green like Harry’s eyes, they didn’t know that Harry was the only person allowed to know Louis’s innermost thoughts which he whispered into Harry’s skin at night as if they’d be absorbed and lie there embedded in Harry’s skin like Louis was “ _I’m sorry Harry I’m so sorry_ ” and they didn’t know that Harry’s favourite thing about Louis was his shoulder blades, perfectly curved and angled like hidden angel wings (Harry liked to think Lou was a sun kissed angel, with a fit bum and just enough flexibility). They just didn’t _know_. In fact, Harry’s favourite anything had something to do with Louis, his favourite colour, meal, animal, and song. All Louis, he could not think of a moment in the past three years that wasn’t associated with Lou. And that made everything worth it.

 

It was worth it to see the look on managements faces after he’d sung ‘gotta be Lou’ in front of a sold out arena. It was worth it when the fans squealed and cried when he didn’t dismiss questions about Larry stylinson, choosing instead to answer with a wink and a squeeze of Louis’s thigh. It was worth fucking everything when Louis came home after a ‘quick holiday with Eleanor to Africa’ or wherever the fuck he was banished too, and he smelt like sun and women but he had the look in his eyes that he only ever reserved for harry. The look that said I love you and I’m so sorry but also said I don’t know how much longer I can do this Haz, I’m tired. And Harry was tired too of the thinly veiled lies, of the pictures of Louis kissing someone who wasn’t Harry. But he knew and Louis knew and their family knew, especially the boys, because the boys were family, that he and Louis had the special kind of love someone hardly ever finds. The kind of love that made Harry want to drown in the media storm that was ‘elounor’ but also to cling to Louis like a raft and fight the storm together because he was _worth_ it.

 

So yeah, it had been a while.He’d had to grow up fast in the public spotlight but he’d had to grow up even faster to keep up with managements threats and requests that made his head spin and his mouth go dry but also allowed him to keep Louis because, if he didn’t have Louis he didn’t have anything. So when Nick says to him ‘wouldn’t you change it, falling for him’ because _of course_ Nick doesn’t like Louis, doesn’t like seeing his friend in pain but also doesn’t like having his ‘crush’ unrequited and his ego bruised, Harry says no. He might be older than his years and wiser and certainly the word naive doesn’t apply to him anymore he would still grasp that opportunity of love with Louis and fall because it was him and Louis, always.


End file.
